<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Life by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348685">A New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is This Love? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle Wolfe is going through a divorce, after years of David's constant abuse (sexual, physical, verbal and mental), and his constant mind games of being a loving husband to an aggressive heartless man.</p><p>Danielle moves to London and moves in with her first cousin Bernie and her cousin-in-law Serena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danielle Wolfe/Bernie Wolfe, Danielle Wolfe/Jac Naylor, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is This Love? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Applying For A Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashbacks will be included as Danielle battles to get the divorce finalized. Also, Tommy appears in the story as he tracks Danielle down to question her but will she tell him the truth?</p><p>However, Helen Lynley (Catherine Russell) makes an appearance as a figment of Danielle's imagination and she does appear in Danielle's flashbacks. Helen is also an earthbound spirit and she is attached to Danielle, she is the one who is watching Danielle and making sure she is safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danielle had just woken up, she climbed out of bed and went into her en suite bathroom: After slipping into a vest top and shorts, Danielle went for a morning run and soon returned home; "Danielle, Bernie wants to talk to you!" Serena says as she goes upstairs for a bath.</p><p>"Thanks Serena." Danielle replied. "Your welcome, Danielle." Serena shouted from upstairs.</p><p>Danielle went through to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her cousin, which Bernie just smiled; "Good morning Dani, your so warm." Bernie said, noticing how warm her cousin was.</p><p>*Danielle and Bernie have always been close, since they were kids. They were (as their nana, Mary had put it) as thick as thieves and they were always playing pranks on their family.</p><p>~~~~Danielle is the daughter of her parents, Phil and Elizabeth Wolfe. Danielle is their firstborn child and their firstborn daughter, she has three younger siblings, two brothers John and Andrew Wolfe, and she has one younger sister, Emily-Rose Wolfe. However, Danielle has two Maternal aunts Margaret Wolfe and Pauline Wolfe. Danielle has eight cousins, she even has one Paternal aunt and one Paternal uncle (on her father's side), Danielle has four cousins.~~~~</p><p>Back to the present</p><p>"Well, I have been out for a morning run, Bern." I responded as I tickled her tummy, knowing that she couldn't resist.</p><p>Bernie giggled as she tried to fight me off, but she was getting weaker. Bernie turned in my arms and giggled in my ear; "You ready to surrender Bernie?" I asked her as she was fully melted.</p><p>"I surrender Dani." Bernie responded as I stopped tickling her and I just held her in my arms. As she got her breath back, I smiled at her, "I still know all of your tickly spots." I said as she smiled at me.</p><p>"I know you do Dani, but I always laugh." Bernie responds as she kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Oh, Serena said that you wanted to talked to me!" I enquired as Bernie though for a moment, then she said; "Oh yeah, there is a Cardiology job going at Holby City. I did recommend you to Henrik, Dani." Bernie explained as I smiled at her.</p><p>"Where would I be without you, eh Bern?" I responded as she blushed a bit and I smiled.</p><p>I gave her a cuddle and she wrapped her arms around me, soon she began to cry; "Hey, what's wrong Bern?" I asked her, she left my arms and ran upstairs. I ran after her, but she locked herself in the bathroom. I could hear her crying and I just wanted to hold her: I walked over to the door and knocked; "Bern, I'm sorry please let me in?"</p><p>Bernie unlocked the door and just dived into my arms and I held her. She soon calmed down, "You ok Bern?" I asked her as she wiped her eyes, "I'm just worried that David is gonna hurt you again and this time I will lose you." She replied.</p><p>"That wasn't your fault Bern: I kept the abuse from you because I didn't want you to get hurt by David." I responded, while I stroked her hair. "But I should have been there to protect you Dani." Bernie replied as she sniffed. I pulled her into my arms and just held her, Bernie and I had always been protective of each other, so naturally Bernie had blamed herself.</p><p>After our emotional heart to heart, Bernie drove us to Holby City and I gave her a cuddle as Serena smiled at us.</p><p>*Serena knew how close me and Bernie were, so it never bothered her at all.*</p><p>"Come and have dinner with me, please Dani?" Bernie asked me as I smiled and agreed, "Of course I will Bern." We smiled at each other and then I left for my interview with Henrik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we left work that morning, Bernie and I were lost in the silence as Serena drove us to work: However, I passed my silence off as being nervous (knowing that I wasn’t nervous), nevertheless Serena pulled up at Holby and I got out of her car, I had a quick cigarette and then I went upto the CEO’s office and knocked on the door.</p><p>I heard footsteps approaching the door and then it opened, revealing a handsome man on the other side; “Ah, Danielle Wolfe I presume?” He asked me as I nodded at him, responding immediately, “Yes I am, and you must be Mr Hanssen.”</p><p>He nodded, smiling and then he invited me into his office, “Come in please.” I went inside and sat down on the chair, placing my nerves to the back of my head and remaining calm as possible.</p><p>“Right, I understand that your cousin, Dr Bernie Wolfe is the one who put you forward for the job as joint clinical lead of Darwin.” He asked me softly and I nodded slowly; “Yes, I have just come out of an abusive marriage and I am in the middle of a divorce but he isn’t playing ball (so to speak),*Henrik just nodded at me, as I continued; So I left San Francisco for a new start here in London.” I responded relaxing a little more.</p><p>He looked back at my glowing report from San Francisco Memorial Hospital; “Yes, I have your report here from Memorial Hospital (in San Francisco), and I have to say Ms Wolfe that I am very well impressed with this. Your former boss speaks very highly of you (on both of the phone and in the report). He also said that if I was to hire you, I wouldn’t regret a single day, as you more than capable of doing your job and showing others how it is done.” Henrik said as I was surprised.</p><p>Then Henrik asked me this, “Can you start tomorrow?” I was shocked, “Really, Mr Hanssen?” I responded to him and he smiled warmly.</p><p>“Why not! I can see no point in waiting and from what I read in the report, I would like you to meet Dr Jac Naylor and the rest of the team.” He responded and I accepted immediately, “Thank you so much, I will be here tomorrow morning.” </p><p>He shook my hand, “Please be here for about 8:30am and then I can introduce you to Jac.” I smiled softly, “I won’t let you down.” I replied, before leaving the office and I went straight to AAU to see Bernie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Having Dinner With Bernie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having the interview with Henrik, and being successful: I went straight down to AAU and saw Serena; "Hey, how did the interview go?" Serena asked me as she approached me.</p><p>I smiled warmly at her; "Well, I got the job and I start tomorrow Serena. I can't wait to tell Bern!" I responded as she smiled and then gave me a hug.</p><p>"Fabulous Danielle, that is great." Serena says while hugging me. "I know, a new start for me and next week I will be having a divorce meeting with my lawyer and I hope and pray that, that bastard doesn't keep refusing to sign the papers." I responded, this was the first time that Serena had ever heard me swear and she was very understanding.</p><p>Serena pulled away and we went into her office to talk further (and in private): As I sat down, Serena sat next to me; "Surely, his lawyer can't be condoning this? This is torture for you Danielle." Serena said as I put my head in my hands.</p><p>"Well his lawyer said that, David won't agree to the divorce because he has done nothing wrong. Yet he abused me and cheated on me, I even witnessed him trying to make a move on Bernie and she kneed him right in his crown jewels." I said as Serena snickered.</p><p>"I remember Danielle, coz Bernie came home and told me straight away. I believed her instantly and I even said to her that she did the right thing." The brunette responded.</p><p>I looked down, "David beat me for that. But I never 'EVER' blamed Bernie, I was there and saw what had happened. He tried to make a move on my cousin and she kneed him in his crown jewels, he got what he deserved." I replied.</p><p>Serena pulled me into her arms and we shared a cuddle, then my phone bleeped with a text and it was from David; "I'm not gonna give up, I am not signing the divorce papers. I didn't do anything wrong and you will drop the charges against me or you will lose." The text read and then I threw it at the wall.</p><p>I was growing more frustrated with him, but I was more determined than ever to not give in and this divorce was going ahead, whether David liked it or not.</p><p>"I hate him so much, I wanna be free from him and move on with my life." I raged as Serena got up and pulled me closer to her, I just collapsed in her arms and broke down crying.</p><p>"We are going to be here for you Danielle, and we won't let David hurt you ok." Serena responds as I just wrap my arms around her.</p><p>I was grateful for having Serena in my life, and Bernie was lucky enough to have met Serena and then married her.</p><p>A few minutes later, Bernie came into the office and saw us cuddling; "Dani, you ok?" She asks me as me and Serena parted.</p><p>"No, David is still refusing to sign the papers." I responded as Serena picked up my phone and it was broken; "Well that was one hell of a throw Danielle, you broke your phone." Serena interrupted as I sighed.</p><p>"Dani, I have a spare Samsung Galaxy S4 if you want it?" Bernie asked me and I nodded, "Thank you Bern." She smiled at me as she went into her drawer and got the box out of her drawer.</p><p>As we had dinner, Serena was called into theatre and Bernie set my phone; "Does it come with a new SIM card Bern?" I asked her as swallowed her sandwich.</p><p>"Yes Dani, I am just sorting out your email. Oh have you saved David's number to your email?" Bernie asked me, I shook my head at her; "No I didn't Bern." I replied.</p><p>After the phone was set up, Bernie put her phone on top of mine (as they could charge) at the same time. Bernie sat next to me on the sofa and I put her arm around my waist and just snuggled into her for a cuddle.</p><p>I felt Bernie kiss my forehead softly and she rubbed my back softly; "He's starting to get to you isn't he Dani?" Bernie asked me, as I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not gonna give into him Bern. I am going through with the divorce, I want to be free from him and move on with my life." I responded.</p><p>Bernie held me closer to her, she didn't want to lose me. I almost lost my life, a couple of months ago, David went crazy and stabbed me seventeen times in my chest. Which set off my heart condition and my heart went into a massive cardiac distress.</p><p>I was in a coma for a year and I always felt Bernie's presence, I died five times and the doctors broke seven of my ribs (due to the extensive CPR which they had to perform), and I was lucky to be alive.</p><p>After I woke up from the coma, Bernie was there and I just remembered crying as she peppered my face with kisses. However, after seven weeks in hospital I was allowed home and then Bernie and Serena had already packed my suitcase.</p><p>Then they drove me to London (with them), I moved in with them as Bernie wanted to keep me near her. Serena helped to look after me, she was supportive and helped me to walk around.</p><p>However, I had a long-hard recovery but I got there and after my recovery was nearly over, Serena helped me to file for divorce and I stayed permanently in London.</p><p>Ever since then, I had been rebuilding my life and I was looking forward to starting my new job. After a while, I had fallen asleep in Bernie's arms and she had fell asleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Jac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle starts her new job, and quickly impresses Jac.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had set my alarm for five o'clock, so I could do my morning runs and have a long hot shower: I had just slipped into my vest top and shorts, when I went downstairs and grabbed my phone. I unlocked the front door and pressed play on my music, locking the door back up after my exit, I put the keys into my pocket and set off on my usual route for my run.</p><p>As I was listening to the song, 'I Owe You Nothing' by Bros, I had a text from my lawyer which read, "David wants money from you." It said as I got my breath back and I replied to the text, "I owe him nothing! He took my life away, he ruined me and humiliated me in public. If anything, he owes me." I sent the text and set off bak home. The lights was on when I got back and Bernie saw me; "Dani, what's wrong?" She asked me as I sat down.</p><p>"David is demanding money from me, Bern." I responded as she sat down next to me, "You don't owe that bastard nothing Dani. He hurt you and humiliated you in public, he never cared about you Dani." Bernie said as she held my hand and I gave her a cuddle. Sometimes I felt so lost (like I was in a really dark tunnel), but then a really bright light appears, guiding me into the daylight and Bernie is that light. She is always there for me, when I need her and she knows just how to make me feel better and smile.</p><p>Soon afterwards, I pulled away from her and smiled at her: She smiled back at me; "I should go and get a shower Bern, then we can have breakfast and head to work." I said softly, as her smile drifted slowly from view, "Can we have dinner again please Dani?" She responded as I smiled, "Of course we can Bern." I responded stroking her nose softly. </p><p>At quarter past eight, Serena drove us to work and I couldn't stop smiling: Upon arriving at work, I grabbed a hot chocolate and went straight to Darwin. Just as I got out of the lift, a deep voice called to me; "Ah good morning Dr Wolfe." I turned on my heel to see Henrik approaching me, "Mr Hanssen, good morning to you too. How are you this morning?" I responded nicely as he smiled at me, "Very well thank you, and how are you this morning Dr Wolfe?" Henrik replied.</p><p>"To be honest, I am a little nervous." I said, shaking a little. Henrik smiled warmly, "As I suspected you would be, but nevertheless you will be ok here I promise. Think of us as one big family, we look out for each other round here and we will protect each other no matter what." He said as I nodded at him, "Ready to meet your partner?" I looked at him, "Of course I am Mr Hanssen." I replied enthusiastically. </p><p>We went on to the Darwin ward and went to my office with Henrik; "Dr Naylor, this is Dr Danielle Wolfe, she will be helping to run Darwin with you." Henrik said as I stood in the doorway, then the most sweetest voice encourage me inside; "Come in Dr Wolfe, I won't bite I promise." Jac said as I came into the office, though I was nervous and shy, Jac put me at ease a lot and she spoke to me about Cardiology. </p><p>As I relaxed more, I quickly became comfortable and Jac saw this; "So, what was your first major heart surgery in San Francisco?" She asked me as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, then I recalled from memory my first ever heart operation; "Erm, my first heart transplant was on a patient named Maureen Finnegan. She had Chronical Heart Disease (which I found was herederity on her father's side), she had been put on the waiting list but this one day she came in and wasn't hardly breathing. I put her on a ventilator and read through her notes, along that day my former colleague had just lost his patient to a brain tumour, *Jac listens,* luckily she was a heart donor and I told him that my patient needed a new heart. He got the heart transferred to the cardiology and I did the operation. Maureen is now living a full life, I do regular check ups and I will get her signed up to this hospital." I said to Jac.</p><p>"Wow, quite the fearless Cardiology Surgeon, looks like I my have competition." Jac teased a little, "I don't like being put in competition with anyone, it never ends well." I responded as she smiled at me, "I was joking Danielle, come on I'll show round Darwin." She said as I smiled and went with her.</p><p>Jac showed me round Darwin, as I took in the news I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous and sexy Jac was. I just wanted to kiss those perfect sweet lips, and feel skin under the palms of my hands. Just as I began to daydream, I was plagued by a terrifying flashback which knocked me a little and Jac caught my hand; "Danielle, you ok?" She said as I came out of the flashback.</p><p>I sat down as Jac knelt in front of me, "Yeah, it was just a flashback but I don't want to talk about it." I replied as she held my hand, "Ok Danielle, it's ok. Just know that I am here for you, if you ever want to talk ok." Jac said as I nodded, fighting back the tears. Then we got on with the work and I sat at the nurses station, reading through some files: Then Jac spoke to me; "Quick question Dr Wolfe, can you tell me what this looks like to you please?"</p><p>I took a look at the ECG results and knew what the problem was, so I responded with; "Ok, he has congenital heart inherited I would say (strongl) from his father's side. Two of his heart valves have closed which is trapping air, there we are Dr Naylor? *looked at the ECG results,* operation will require to open the valves to be reopen to let the air out, if that is unsuccessful then we will need to cut a new hole into the heart and release the air that way." I said as Jac was impressed.</p><p>"Mind doing the operation with me?" Jac asked as I smiled, "Sure, I will go and get changed now." I responded as I got up and went into the changing room to get changed. Afterwards, I met the patient then Jac and I went into theatre to do the operation. A few hours later, the operation was done and the patient was placed into recovey; "Every fifteen minutes obs please." I heard Jac say just as I left theatre and went on my dinner break.</p><p>As promised, I went to AAU and had dinner with Bernie: We had a laugh and I told Bernie about the operation I did with Jac; "Sounds like you have impressed her Dani." Bernie said with a smile and I smiled back, "Yeah Bern." I responded, just then my pager goes off and it's Jac, "I have to go Bern." I said as she smiled at me, "All the joys of work Dani." She replied and then I left he office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple of months later, I had moved into my own house and was liking how my life was changing: I had just settled into bed watching my favourite movie, when I looked over and saw the picture on my bedside table. My heart ached as I grabbed the picture and put it face down in my drawer, after the movie had finished I turned the telly off and went into my en suite bathroom. I washed my hands and face, I set my alarm for five o'clock as I do my morning runs.</p><p>Suddenly, I was caught off guard when I had a nightmare and I woke up crying. I hadn't told anyone about the nightmares, I kept them to myself and the pain would hurt but I always hid it and no one was none otherwiser. Just as I settled down, my phone rung and it was Tommy Lynley. I declined the call and put my phone back on the bedside table, I turned over and went back to sleep.</p><p>At five am, my alarm went off and I got up to do my business. Then I slipped into my vest top and shorts, I locked up my house and went for my run, as I stopped running I came to a bridge and I had an immediate flashback (of when I was in San Francisco), I turned away and ran back home. There, I had a panic attack and I calmed down after a while. Then I went for my shower and got ready for work, I didn't have breakfast and just as I supped my tea, I felt as though someone was watching me and I looked out of the window but no one was there.</p><p>"Your imagining it Danielle, your gonna get paranoid." I said to myself, as I rubbed my face and moved my hair out of my eyes. Then I left for work and soon got myself a hot chocolate and Jac, a black coffee. I made my way upstairs and my phone rang again, it was Tommy and I declined the call once again. I sighed as I put it in my pocket, after the lift had finished and I got out, making my way to my office.</p><p>"Good morning Danielle." Jac said as I entered the office and handed her, her coffee. "Good morning, coffee." I replied, Jac and I decided to take it in turns to get the hot drinks, we even decided to take it in turns with the admin paperwork. As I sat at my desk, my phone rang again and it was Tommy, I decline the call and put my phone in the drawer: I put my head in my hands and sighed; "Who was that, Danielle?" Jac asked me as I looked up and sighed, "Someone from my past, but I am not interested. Is it your turn for the admin paperwork?" I responded as she smiled.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yeah. I will be ok though." Jac replied as I smiled, "So I will look after the Darwin and I will only call you when it is needed." I responded and she nodded at me, "Sure, just remember that I am here for you ok." She says as I looked down, "Yeah, thank you Jac." I responded in reply.</p><p>Afterwards, I went onto the ward and began my shift. I was at the nurses station when Bernie covered my eyes and I freaked out; "Bern, I'm so sorry." I said as I helped to clean her nose, "They have started again, haven't they?" Bernie asked me knowing that my nightmares have started up again, I nodded at her; "Yeah they have. I have really jumpy as well and I think that someone is watching me but no one is there." I replied as Bernie pulled me into my arms and I just hugged her tightly. "Why not come and stay with me and Serena for a bit?" Bernie asks as I looked down (while in Bernie's arms).</p><p>"I'll be ok Bern, I just need some time off and some reflection time." I replied as she pulled away, I would rather have you stay with me and Serena than be on your own. I know you wouldn't do anything stupid, but I just feel that you should be with me and Serena." Bernie said as I smiled lightly at her, she knew me better than anyone, not even Bernie knew of my past (apart from David abusing me) but I was keeping things from her. Things I wanted to keep her safe from, so I relented and agreed to stay with her and Serena for a bit; "Ok, I will come and stay with you for a bit." I said as Bernie smiled, "Thank you Dani, I will let Serena know." Bernie said then she got up and left the staffroom, I got up and went to the roof and just looked out into the distance.</p><p>As I looked out, my mind drifted off (slowly) to the memories that I buried deep within me: *Talking in the distance* "I don't want to be here, anymore. He cheats on me and abuses me." Danielle says to an unseen woman, "I will help you, Danielle and so will my husband. Your not alone, I promise you." The unseen woman replies as Danielle looks at her. *The night that Danielle tries to forget*, "No, please don't hurt her." Danielle says to David, "This is for you, I don't want people corrupting you. Your my wife and I own you." David says as he hangs the unseen woman over the bridge. Then he drops her and Danielle screams, "NOOOOOOOOO." *Danielle comes out of the flashback and cries uncontrollably, just as she moves her hair out of her eyes, she looks at the bottom of the hospital but she changes her mind and runs to the ladies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Attacked By David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and Jac share their first kiss. David returns and things go horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sat in the office at work, going through the paperwork (as it was my turn): As I sat there and read through the paperwork, when my phone rang and Tommy's number flashed on the screen.</p><p>Pressing decline on the screen, I put my phone on the table and rubbed my eyes. However, I got all the paperwork done and I took it the CEO's office.</p><p>Just as I left the office, I felt someone touch my cheek (but no one was there): I must admit that the touch felt so familiar and tears formed in my eyes, I touched my cheek and I cried silently; "I miss you so much and I wish you was here." I said softly as I began to remember that night and my heart ached.</p><p>After having that time to myself, I went back to my office and just as I was about to enter, Jac called after me; "Wolfe, who is Tommy? *I looked at her* Your phone rang and his name came up on the screen." Jac asked me as I looked away.</p><p>"I told you Jac, someone from my past." I responded as she looked at me, "Something that you don't want to talk about." Jac scoffed at me and I grew angry with her.</p><p>"For good reasons Jac, and I am not ready to talk about it. In fact, I can't talk about it because I made a promise (to myself) that I won't talk about it." I responded before storming into our office and slamming the door behind me.</p><p>I sat on the sofa and calmed down, however I was laid on the sofa when Jac came in (about half an hour later), I sat up with my knees to my chest.</p><p>Jac sat on the sofa (facing me); "I'm sorry Danielle, I should be more understanding." Jac said as I nodded, "It's ok, it's just that night I lost everything and I made myself a promise that I would never talk about it." I replied wiping my tears away.</p><p>"What about Tommy? What's he got to do with it?" Jac asked me before taking my hand into hers, I sighed as I swallowed; "He is the lead detective of David's case. I was in an abusive marriage with David, I am going through the divorce but he isn't signing the divorce papers." I responded.</p><p>However, Jac got up and cuddled me, I wrapped my arms around her as my phone rang and it was Tommy.</p><p>"Does Tommy know where you are?" Jac asked me, "No, but he might track me down." I said as we broke apart and we locked eyes.</p><p>For no particular reason, Jac and I leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. However, I had a flashback and pushed her away; "I'm sorry, I have to go."</p><p>I got up and ran out of the office, however as I cry I was caught off guard by David; "Stay away from me David." I said, backing away from him.</p><p>Only, he walked towards me (with a menacing look on his face), "I have been looking forward to being with you, and you won't get away this time. *My heart was now pounding to the max* Everything I did, I did for you. If I couldn't have you then no one could. Even that married slut who corrupted me, she had to go and so she did." David said to me as I was scared.</p><p>"I loved Helen, and you took her from me." I replied as David grabbed me hard and I saw the anger in his eyes, "She corrupted you and turned you against me." He raged at me.</p><p>So I raged back at him; "HELEN LOVED ME TOO, SHE HELPED ME TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WERE NOTHING MORE THAN AN ABUSIVE BULLY. I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER EVER TAKE YOU BACK."</p><p>Just then, David punched me in the stomach and pushed me so hard that I banged my head on the railing. David left me for dead, I was bleeding and I went to AAU: Serena saw me and rushed straight over;</p><p>"Danielle, what happened?" She asked me, before I could answer I collapsed into her arms and Bernie ran over to me, "Dani, you ok? Dani?" Bernie said as Serena checked me over:</p><p>Serena looked over Danielle and realised what was wrong; "Ok, I need to get Danielle into theatre now. She has a blood clot on her brain and one of her blood vessels in her right eye has ruptured." Serena said as she and Bernie picked me up and put me on the bed.</p><p>As Serena operated on me, my heart stopped and I had a near death experience. I was in a peaceful place and I saw a woman who I recognised; "Helen?" I asked, as she turned round and smiled at me.</p><p>"Hello Danielle, I miss you so much." Helen replied as we held hands, "I'm sorry about what David did to you." I said as she let go of my hand and placed it on my face, "Baby, that wasn't your fault ok. We fell in love and we wanted to be together, I love you so much and you love me." Helen replied before we shared a kiss and hugged.</p><p>The next thing I knew, I was back in the land of the living. Bernie kissed my forehead and held my hand, I even felt Serena stroke my hair as she checked my temperature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Telling Bernie About The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days later, I woke up and saw Bernie fast asleep. I gently lifted up my hand and stroked her face, to which she woke up and smiled at me.</p><p>"How are you feeling Dani?" Bernie asked me as I smiled a little, "Ok, what happened to David?"" My reply came as she looked at me.</p><p>"Erm, Tommy arrested him for breaching his parole and attempted murder on you." Bernie replied as I looked down, "I hope the divorce get finalized because I can't take it anymore Bern. His constant mind games and his physical abuse even when we aren't together." I responded.</p><p>Bernie climbed on the bed and pulled into her arms, I just cried in her chest. "I did something stupid as well Bern." I said as she stroked my hair, "What did you do Dani?" She asked me as I sniffed.</p><p>"I kissed Jac Naylor in our office." I said as Bernie looked at me, "You did, Dani?" She responded as I nodded at her. "I didn't mean too, we spoke about David and it got to me. We shared a cuddle, and then it went from there." I explained as Bernie hid her pain behind her eyes.</p><p>"It's ok Dani, I still love you and I'll always be here for you." Bernie said as she kissed my forehead.</p><p>I snuggled into her arms, however I cried silently as I knew that I had feelings for Bernie but I wasn't sure how she felt about me so I kept my feelings quiet. It did hurt but, I wasn't sure what to do or how to tell Bernie about my feelings for her.</p><p>After a while, I fell asleep in her arms and then Jac came in to see me as Bernie was called into theatre. When Bernie had left, Jac stayed with me and held my hand; "I love you Danielle." She says as I looked up at her.</p><p>"I love you too Jac." I responded, as she smiled at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Divorce Is Finalized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been staying with Bernie and Serena, as the nightmares grew worser. As the days passed, they became less and less: I was in my bedroom (in bed), when Bernie came in and climbed into bed with me;</p><p>"You ok Dani?" She asks as I smile, "My divorce came through Bern. I'm finally free from David." I replied as Bernie threw her arms around me and (as a laugh), I pulled her on top of me and she just giggled at me.</p><p>"I am so happy for you, Dani." Bernie said as we looked into each other's brown eyes; "Erm, why not Dani, we celebrate the divorce finally being finalized and also celebrate this as your new life with Jac." Bernie said as I looked down.</p><p>Then I looked up at her, "You are apart of my life too Bern, and I want you to be apart of my life Bern." I replied as she smiled at me, "You will always be apart of my life too Dani. I love you and that won't ever change." She responded warmly.</p><p>We smiled at each other, I let Bernie stroke my cheek as I looked into her brown eyes and I knew I was melting. We slowly leaned in and our lips almost met, as Serena called upto us;</p><p>"Danielle, babe, breakfast is ready." She called as we broke apart and I went into my en suite. I heard Bernie leave my room and I washed my face and hands. Then I joined them downstairs, afterwards I went for my run and came back home for a shower.</p><p>Serena took me aside, "I hear congratulations are in order?!" She said as I smiled and then looked at Bernie, I knew she had told Serena but I wasn't that bothered.</p><p>I looked back at Serena and replied; "Yeah, thank you. I am so happy and Bernie says I should celebrate, well celebrate with you guys and put colleagues."</p><p>"You should Danielle, you are finally free from him and you need to let your hair down. We will go to Albie's, all of us and we can have fun." Serena says as we all smiled.</p><p>Then Bernie drove us to work and I bought us all a hot drink, Bernie and I had a hot chocolate, Serena had a white coffee and no sugar. Then I bought Jac a black coffee, afterwards we parted ways and I headed to Darwin.</p><p>"Good morning my lovely, Ms Naylor." I said planting a kiss on her lips and handing her, her black coffee. However, Jac kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>"I thought it was my turn to get the hot drinks?" Jac asked me confused, I smiled at her; "Yeah it was but then my divorce came through (finally) and I am celebrating tonight with my cousin Bernie and my cousin (by marriage) Serena at Albie's. Would you like to come and celebrate with us?" I asked her as her eyes lit up.</p><p>Jac smiled, "I'm so happy that your divorce came through, because I love you so much and I don't want to...*I kiss Jac, mainly to shut her up*...What was that for Danielle?" She asks me.</p><p>"I love you too baby and I would like you to be my girlfriend please." I responded as her blue-ish green eyes lit up again.</p><p>"I would be honoured baby." Jac replied as we smiled at each other, then I left her arms and locked the door. Jac followed me and we kissed passionately while ripping each other's clothes off and we made love in our office.</p><p>I definitely changed Jac's mind about her being pleasured by a woman and she was enjoying it, she was a squealer but I didn't mind at all. After making cum hard, I moved up and kissed her body and then we kissed passionately.</p><p>"You have definitely changed my mind baby." Jac said as she smiled at me and got her breath back. "Told you baby, you are a squealer baby." I responded as she scoffed at me in response.</p><p>"What did you expect babe? Your fucking good at pleasuring a woman." She responded as I giggled. We kissed and got dressed, afterwards we went onto the ward all smiles and we couldn't keep our eyes off of each other.</p><p>During the day, I was in between Darwin and AAU as Henrik had asked me to be on-call for AAU. While away from Jac, I missed her terribly (even though I knew that she was upstairs).</p><p>While on AAU, we had a heart patient; "Dr Wolfe, I have a male by the name of Lynley, Thomas Lynley." Serena said as I nodded.</p><p>"Ok, let's go and have a look." I said as we walked to the bed and I pulled the curtain across; "Hello, Detective Inspector Lynley." I respond as Serena fills me in.</p><p>"There was a bomb blast and Detective Inspector Lynley was caught up in the blast, saving his partner, Detective Sergeant Havers. She has minor injuries, also Detective Inspector Lynley has minor injuries but has complained about pains in the right side of his heart." She replied as I nodded at her.</p><p>"Right, let's have a listen then." I stated as I helped Tommy to sit up and I lifted up his shirt to listen to his heart. "Breath in for me please?" I asked him as he breathed in and then back out.</p><p>Serena watched us, "Anything Dr Wolfe?" She asks as Tommy looks at me, I don't know why but I felt a reassuring hand on my left shoulder.</p><p>"Mrs Wolfe, can you get an ECG, echoigram and bloods please." I asked Serena and she went to get the stuff I needed. I wrote in Tommy's notes as he spoke to me;</p><p>"How have you been?" He asks me, "The divorce came through finally and I have moved on." I replied, "What happened Danielle? What really what happened to Helen?" Tommy responded as I felt my throat tightening.</p><p>I quickly dismissed it, "Erm, I am suspecting that one of the holes in your heart maybe closed and I need the bloods to confirm my suspicions. Don't worry Detective Inspector, you are in safe hands." I responded as I put his file back and put the hand sanitizer on my hands.</p><p>"Danielle, you can tell me? I don't blame you ok but I know that something happened, *I looked at him, I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't shatter the memory I had of my lover, Helen*. If David had something to do with it Danielle, I will protect you and I won't let him hurt you." Tommy said as my heart broke.</p><p>"I'll be right back, Detective Inspector with the results." With that I turned and walked away, I went to the roof for some head space.</p><p>However, I soon felt someone behind me and I soon turned round and saw Helen; "Hello Danielle." She said as I cried, "what happened baby? How long have you been here with me?" I responded as she smiled at me.</p><p>"I have been with you since I was murdered by David, I saw the light but I chose to stay here because I knew that you needed me. I am a figment of your imagination, but I am as real as your own breath." Helen replied as I was shocked.</p><p>I just ran over to her and cuddled her, I missed her so much: "I wish I could have saved you from David, I'm sorry Helen." I said as she rubbed my back, "it's not your fault babe, and I don't blame you at all." She said as we pulled apart and sat down.</p><p>"Tommy's here babe, he knows that you were murdered. How can I confirm that without shattering that memory I have of us together? Tommy doesn't even know that you are bisexual, I don't want to hurt him babe." I stated as Helen tucked my hair behind my ear.</p><p>"Talk to him, when you are ready too baby. I'm not going anywhere, whenever you decide to tell him, I will be here with you." Helen replied as I smiled, "Oh, keep letting Jac into your heart, just like you let me and I will always be in your heart and you will always love me babe just like I will always love you." I just smiled at her.</p><p>Afterwards, I soon returned to AAU and Serena found me; "I got the results Dr Wolfe, for Detective Inspector Lynley's blood test." She said as I looked at them.</p><p>"Just as I suspected, congenital heart disease. Inherited from his mother, also he has a hole in his heart which seems to be trapping air. Let me do an ECG and Echoigram, then I can let Dr Naylor know." I replied.</p><p>Then we walked over to Tommy's bed, I did the ECG test and I found the problem. I got my phone out to call Jac, and Jac answers; "Hello, Dr Wolfe everything ok?" She says to me.</p><p>"No I need a theatre slot free now, I need to operate on Detective Inspector Lynley, *Tommy hears me, "Operate?!" He said* yes you heard me correctly." I replied to Tommy.</p><p>"Mrs Wolfe, please go and inform DS Havers of the situation." I asked Serena as she nodded and went to tell DS Havers.</p><p>Then I transferred Tommy to Darwin and prepped him for surgery, I scrubbed in as Jac scrubbed in too.</p><p>Three hours later, the operation was successful and I placed him into a private room, I did the obs myself and I kept an eye on Tommy.</p><p>A couple of hours later, I discharged Tommy with stricts instructions to stay away from stress and then I left. Barbara took home to San Francisco and I returned to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just discharged Tommy from hospital (with strict instructions to stay away from stress), luckily he didn’t ask me anymore questions about what had happened to his wife, Helen, though I knew that one day I would have to tell him. As I watched him Holby, I saw Helen again;</p><p>“I can’t tell him Helen. I can’t shatter that memory I have of you, it’s the only thing that is keeping me true to myself. I’m sorry, I just can’t tell him.” I said as she looked at me, before replying to me;</p><p>“You don’t have to tell him Danielle, not about me being bisexual. But one day you will have to tell him about what David did to me.” I knew what Helen was talking about, it wasn’t just murdering Helen what he did but something far more sinister and I hated him for it.</p><p>I looked at Helen (in the eye), “That will destroy him! If I tell Tommy what David did to you, it will destroy him, because not even he would even contemplate doing that to you.” I saw a tear fall from her eye, it broke her what David did to her and the very thought of telling (even when she was alive) Tommy destroyed us both and we kept it a secret.</p><p>“I know Danielle, *Helen sniffed* but Tommy needs to know. I know it will destroy him, but Barbara will be there for him and she loves him.” Helen responded as I looked down, we put our heads together and just remained silent for a few minutes. Then my pager went off and it was Jac, ‘Emergency, quick.’ It said as we looked at each other and Helen disappeared for a bit.</p><p>However, I went to see Jac and I soon saw the patient. I walked over and examined her; “Right, Mrs Kirk. It seems that your heart has suffered trauma to it, what I will do is leave you with my colleague, Dr Naylor and she will look after you.” With that, I handed the file to Jac and I went on my break in the office.</p><p>Soon afterwards, Jac came in and saw me: She lifted my legs and sat on the sofa with me; “Let me guess, she is your ex-sister-in-law?” Jac asked me as I nodded, “What happened babe?” I sighed as I knew that I had to tell her (sooner or later), so I took a deep breath and opened up to her;</p><p>“As you know, I was in an abusive marriage to David Kirk. Well, Helen is his younger sister and she found out that David was abusing me, and when I had gotten out of hospital she tried to get me to drop the charges against her brother and stop the divorce. Originally, she believed me until David got into her head and turned her against me. We ended up in a fight and I beat her to a pulp, but I didn’t change my mind. She told everyone (except for my parents and my brother, that I was a liar and I shouldn’t be trusted.” I said as Jac wasn’t happy.</p><p>“That’s awful, what an evil bitch.” Jac responded as I looked at her, “She turned all of my friends against me. Before I knew it, there was a mob of people after me and wanting to kill me, Bernie and Serena came to get me and brought me to London. *Cries* I never thought for one moment that Helen could betray me like that!” I said as Jac moved up and pulled me into her arms, I just cried in her arms.</p><p>At quarter past six, our shift finishes and then I go home with Bernie and Serena. After arriving home, I confided in Bernie and told her about Helen Kirk; “I saw Helen Kirk today, but I couldn’t treat her, Bern. Not after what she did to me and I told Jac, I know you will tell Serena and I don’t mind that at all, Bern.” I said, before Bernie pulled me into her arms and gave me a reassuring cuddle. Then I went for a shower as Bernie went into her and Serena’s bedroom;</p><p>“Bernie, babe what’s wrong?” Serena asks her wife, noticing how quiet she is, Bernie closed their door and sat down on the bed (gently tapping the space next to her, and Serena quickly sat down next to her wife. Then Bernie responded, “Danielle was reunited with Helen Kirk.” The blonde replied as Serena was shocked, “What?! *Bernie nodded* After everything that she had put Danielle through, she thinks that she can just make it upto her like that.” The brunette was angry at Helen Kirk, also Serena was very protective of her cousin (by marriage) and she hated Helen Kirk with a passion.</p><p>Bernie calmed her wife down, “Dani didn’t treat her, she handed it over to Jac. Dani told me that she couldn’t treat Helen, not after what she had done to her.” Serena looked at her wife, she didn’t blame Danielle nor did she blame Bernie. The brunette sighed as she sat back down on the bed; “Why didn’t Danielle page us? I would have been there like a shot and I know you would have been there too babe, but nobody has a right to treat Danielle like that. That is wrong on so many levels, Danielle was innocent and that bastard knows she is innocent.” She said as Bernie slipped her arm around her wife, the blonde agreed one hundred percent with her wife.</p><p>“I agree with you babe, shall we get ready for tonight?” Bernie asks her wife, as Serena nodded at her, “Yeah, and then I am going to give Danielle a long cuddle. She needs it and especially with what has happened today.” The brunette replied, “Mind if I come along too babe?” The blonde asked.</p><p>Serena smiled, “Of course you can babe, you don’t have to ask.” She replied as Bernie smiled, they got ready for the night and then they went to see Danielle. Serena climbed onto the bed (behind Danielle) and placed her arm over her tummy, Danielle felt Serena’s arm and she locked hands with her. Bernie smiled as she saw them, then she climbed onto the bed (in front of Danielle), the blonde snuggled into her cousin as they each shared a cuddle.</p><p>However, at half past seven, they parted as they each got up and went downstairs (all smiles) as they prepared to party all night. Serena drove them to Albies, sharing a laugh on the way and Danielle was determined to let (absolutely) nothing stop her from letting her hair down.</p><p>After a fifteen minute drive, Serena pulls up at Albies and parks her car in the car park. Danielle sees Jac and they smile at each other, however Danielle gets out and Jac kisses her, I responded immediately. Serena and Bernie just smile at them; “Alright, put each other down you two.” Serena says teasingly, we parted and just smiled.</p><p>“Right, I’m getting the first round in.” Jac said as we smiled and then we walked into Albies and found a table. Just as we settled down, “Dani, do you remember when we busted your mother’s beanbag?” Bernie asks me, as I shielded my face with my hands, and Serena chimed in; “What in the world, did you two that for?” I quickly removed my hands, as Jac came back with the drinks.</p><p>“As kids, me and Bernie were into trying things, *Serena and Jac snigger* one day we were watching this dancing programme. We saw this couple do a dance move and we both like, ‘Yeah we can do this’, so we tried it. *Bernie laughs* The biggest was, that we were at my mother’s Sandringham Estate, which she inherited maternal grandfather. So we thought, ok the move is safe enough to do and we did it. Little did we realise that my mother’s beanbag was behind us and when I lifted Bernie up into the air, I lost my balance and dropped Bernie. We landed on my beanbag and it busted, my mother wasn’t happy. She punished both of us for it and (out of our pocket money), we had to buy her a new one.” I replied as Bernie erupted into laughter as did Serena and Jac.</p><p>“Sounds like, your mother hasn’t forgiven you babe!” Jac said to me as I agreed with her, “Yeah, but we learned a valuable lesson that day, didn’t we Bern?” I responded as Bernie agreed, “Yep, don’t bust anything that my aunt Elizabeth owned or you have to pay for it.” I just smiled at her.</p><p>After the laughs, we all had a dance on the dancefloor. We ordered some chips and sharing many stories with each other, it was around two o’clock in the morning, when our evening was ruined. I looked over and saw David, I had a panic attack as Bernie pulled me into her arms; “It’s ok Dani, I’m here.” She said to me, as Serena had David removed from Albies.</p><p>“I want to go home, Bern.” I replied, after calming down. Then we got our stuff and went home, Serena drove us home as Bernie held me in her arms. After arriving home, Jac stayed the night and I stripped down to nothing (as did Bernie), then Jac and I went to bed in my bedroom.</p><p>Even though we were drunk, I love Jac and we made love to each other that night and we decided to make our relationship public and we were happy. I snuggled into Jac’s arms as we settled down for the night and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danielle and Jac tie the knot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later:</p><p>I was softly woken up by my gorgeous fiancée, who was softly kissing my neck and I just smiled as I turned over onto my back.</p><p>*A couple of weeks ago, Jac and I celebrated our second anniversary. I made it extra special by popping the question to Jac (I had help from Emma, who I adopted just before our second anniversary).*</p><p>"Good morning gorgeous." I say to Jac as she smiled while pecking my lips softly (and nibbling on my ear cheekily). I just giggled, "Good morning baby." Jac responded before we kissed passionately.</p><p>"Ew! Mommy and Mama that disgusting." Emma said as she covered her eyes and we just smiled at her, we were both naked but Emma didn't see anything but us kissing.</p><p>Jac got up, "Emma, keep your eyes closed darling?" Jac said as Emma did as she said, I swung the blanket off of me and put my dressing gown on.</p><p>However, Jac had already put her dressing gown on and then when I had put my dressing gown on, Jac invited Emma to sit with us.</p><p>"Good girl Emma, come on sweetheart." Jac said as Emma removed her hands from her eyes and ran over to Jac.</p><p>After lifting up Emma, I smiled as she snuggled into her mommy for a cuddle. Jac was caring of Emma and she cherished every moment of them of together, Emma looked up at her mommy and smiled at her.</p><p>"I'll go and make us a pot of tea." I said as I got out of bed and left the bedroom. I sprinted downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and rinsed the cups out.</p><p>After washing the teapot out, I waited for the kettle and i just thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jac, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck.</p><p>"You ok babe?" She asked me, as a stray tear fell from my eye. "I need to do something babe." I said as she slowly undid the knot in my dressing gown, but I didn't want sex at the moment so I stopped her.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood at the moment babe, I need to talk to Tommy." I responded, as Jac stopped and pulled away, however she looked at me; "Is it about David?" She replied.</p><p>I shook my head (indicating no): "Then what babe?" I took a deep breath in, "His wife, Helen, was murdered by David. *Jac listened to me* Helen found out (in a counselling session), that David was abusing me." I said to her.</p><p>Jac quickly guessed something else, "You were lovers, weren't you?" She asked me as I cried and nodded at her. "David found out about us, we were at a hotel, when he walked in and caught us in bed together. He beat me and Helen called security, he was removed from the hotel and Helen held me in her arms. We had planned to run away and on the night we were gonna leave together, David found us at the bridge *Begins to have flashbacks*, he had fury in his eyes and he pushed me out of the way then he grabbed Helen and dangled her over the edge. I tried to stop him but he let her go and she drowned in the river below, he grabbed me and marched me home." I replied as Jac walked over and hugged me.</p>

<p>"Does Tommy know?" Jac responds as I have a flashback of Tommy visiting me, "No, I never told him anything. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't talk about it and everyday I went to that bridge and spoke to Helen. She meant everything to me, and he took her from me." I replied as Jac pulled away and looked at me, "It wasn't your fault babe." She said as I looked at her, "She was five weeks pregnant! We went to secret meetings with IVF and she was successful, we never told anyone about the pregnancy and that what was why we decided to run away, so we could raise our child." I said as Jac was stunned by my revelation.</p>

<p>Jac was very supportive, "You really did loved her didn't you?" I nodded at her, "Yeah, but I can't shatter that memory of us (not of me and Helen together)." I replied as Jac stroked my cheek, "Then don't babe, just tell Tommy what you need to ok. That way, that memory you have of you and Helen, you can keep alive." She said as those words helped me a lot.</p>

<p>After breakfast, Jac drove me to San Francisco and she pulled up at Tommy's house, "You ready babe?" Jac asked me, I looked at the house and sighed. Suddenly I felt Helen's hand on my shoulder, giving me reassurance. "I won't ever be ready, not to let Helen go but at least I can give Tommy some closure. He has waited all these years and in order for him to move on (and for me to move on with you), I have to tell him." I say as she smiles at me, "Helen will always be with you, she will be in your heart and she won't ever leave you babe." I smiled back at her warmly.</p>

<p>"Thank you babe." I kiss her lips and then I got out of her car, "Why not take Emma for a ride and I will text you when I have done babe?" I said as she smiled at me, "Ok baby, see you in a bit, I love you?" She responded as I smiled at her, "I love you too babe." I replied.</p>

<p>Then I watched her drive off with Emma, I slowly turned round and walked to the front door and knocked on it. A few minutes later, Barbara opened the door and saw me; "Danielle, how are you?" She asked me as I breathed in, "I'm ok, is Tommy home? I need to talk to him." I replied as she smiled softly, "Sure, come on in. Tommy, Danielle is here." She said as I came in and waited for Tommy.</p>

<p>Soon enough, Tommy came downstairs and saw me; "Hello Danielle, what do I owe this visit?" He said as I looked at him, "It's time that I tell you the truth!" I responded as he looked at me, "About what?" He questioned as I looked down, "About what really happened to Helen." I responded as his face fell.</p>

<p>As Tommy and I sat down on the sofa, the song Sand and Water by Beth Nielsen Chapman plays in the background:</p>

<p>*All alone I didn't like the feeling, All alone I sat and cried. All alone I had to find some meaning, In the centre of the pain I felt inside.* "Helen and I did counselling sessions together, she found out (during those counselling sessions), that David had been abusing me. *Tommy listened as he took my hand into his. Barbara listens also. All alone I came into this world. All alone I will someday die. Solid stone is just sand and water, baby. Sand and water, and a million years gone by.* I had planned to run away and Helen was gonna help me. We were at the bridge one night, when David found us and he attacked me. Before he grabbed Helen by her throat, dangling her and dropped her from the bridge. I'm sorry Tommy, I promised myself that night that I would never talk about it."</p>

<p>I said to him, *I will see you in the light of a thousand suns. 
I will hear you in the sound of the waves
I will know you when I come, as we all will come
Through the doors beyond the grave</p>

<p>All alone I heal this heart of sorrow
All alone I raise this child
Flesh and bone, he's just
Bursting towards tomorrow
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile*</p>

<p>"If you hate me, I understand Tommy. I'll see myself out." I said as I got up and headed for the door, just then Tommy came after me; "Danielle, wait." He said as I turned to face him, *I will see you in the light of a thousand suns. I will hear you in the sound of the waves. I will know you when I come, as we all will come. Through the doors beyond the grave.*</p>

<p>"I don't hate you, I'm just really sorry that you had to witness that." He replied as I cried, "I tried to save her, but David was determined to kill Helen. He believed that Helen had corrupted me but she hadn't, I just finally had enough of him and I wanted to be free from him." I responded as he quickly pulled me into his arms and gave me a cuddle. We stayed there for a while, it was (as though) we both needed that closure and we needed to heal from it. *All alone I came into this world. All alone I will someday die. Solid stone is just sand and water, baby. Sand and water and a million years gone by.*</p>

<p>After a while, we parted from each other and Tommy lent his forehead against mine; "It's just a question (and you don't need to answer if you don't want to), but was Helen bisexual?" He asked me as I closed my eyes and had a flashback, I opened my eyes and responded, "Would it make a difference to you, if I tell you?" I replied as he thought about it and then said to me, "I don't suppose it would. I know I was neglective of her and I knew that she loved me, but I do believe that she was lying to herself or she just didn't want to hurt me."</p>

<p>I could feel Helen by myside (reassuring me once again), "Helen did love you, Tommy." I replied as I saw a smile on his face, "I'm in love with Barbara, and I always have been. I just wish that I could have told Helen the truth, I think she suspected it." He said as I smiled at him, "You have just confirmed it to her Tommy. *he looked at me* Helen has been with me since she died and she hasn't left my side. She won't go into the light, but I don't mind at all as she feels like my Guardian Angel." I replied as he smiled at me.</p>

<p>"Maybe, we both can move on now eh, Danielle." Tommy said enthustically, "Yeah, I better go." I respond as he smiles, "Stay in touch please, I'll always be here to protect you from David." He replied as I smiled warmly at him, then I left the house and went to the bridge. I cried as Helen appeared next to me; "I won't ever leave you Danielle." She said as I smiled at her, "I know Helen, and I wouldn't want you too. At least Tommy knows now and he can move on and be happy with Barbara." I replied as she smiled at me.</p>

<p>"Oh I won't be away from you any longer babe." I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean babe?" I asked her, as she smiled at me, "You will know soon enough." She replied before she disappeared and I looked out to the horizon.</p>

<p>A few hours later, Jac came to pick me up and we went home; "How did it go babe?" She asked me as I smiled at her, "It went well and Tommy and I did share a hug, as we needed that closure. We are staying in touch too." I replied as she smiled at me.</p>

<p>The following week, Jac and I tied the knot in a low-key casual wedding. We went on our honeymoon and we enjoyed it, I hadn't seen Helen for a while and I had thought that she had gone into the light but something told me that she hadn't so I just went with my gut instinct. Jac and I returned home from our honeymoon, we settled into married life and we raised Emma together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had woken up with really bad stomach pains but whenever I went to the toilet, I couldn't throw up. So I would walk back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. Snuggling into Jac as I settled back down.</p><p>"Good morning babe." Jac said rubbing my tummy, which slowly began to sooth the tension in my tummy. "That feels so good baby, I have been having really bad stomach pains all night but nothing happens." I said to Jac as she smiled.</p><p>"Maybe you caught a tummy bug babe." Jac responded as I looked at her, "Probably, I will stay at home babe, if it is a tummy bug I don't want to infect anyone." I replied to her.</p><p>Jac smiled, "Ok baby, I will check on you and when I get back from work and from picking up Emma from school. I will take you to the doctors ok." I just smiled at her softly. "Ok baby." I said as she gave me a kiss.</p><p>I got dressed and decided to go for a run, to see if it will help with the pains. My stomach was tighter than usual and I wasn't due on for a while yet, I slipped into my shorts and a vest top then I went downstairs and kissed Jac on the lips.</p><p>"I'm gonna go for a run babe, see if it helps with the pains." I said as she was cautious but she trusted me, "ok babe, but if it gets worse come home." She said as I nodded at her.</p><p>"I will, have a good day at work and have a good day at school Emma." I said as they both smiled at me, I left the house and began my route.</p><p>About twenty minutes into my run, I keeled over in pain and I threw up; "Ow god, shit that hurts so much." I said to myself, as I never felt pain like that at all.</p><p>After relaxing, and getting my back, I made my way home and laid on the sofa. I immediately texted Jac; "I think it's my appendix babe, and I have been sick." I sent the text as another wave pain strikes my body.</p><p>I breathed through the pain, my phone bleeped and I looked at the text, "Come in babe and I will let Serena look over you xx." The text read, before I had a chance to reply, the doorbell rang.</p><p>However, I got up and opened the door and it was Bernie; "Dani, come on. I'm taking you to hospital." She said as she noticed how pale I had gone, and I didn't bother to argue with my cousin.</p><p>She walked me to her car and then locked up the house, however she drove us to the hospital and the pain got worse. "I wish this pain would stop Bern. It's either my appendix or I have caught a stomach bug, I have never been in this much pain." I said as she pulled up at the hospital and Serena met us there.</p><p>Bernie updated Serena on the situation; "Right then I want bloods done and an ultrasound scan test ordered please." Serena said as I wasn't prepared to argue, I felt really dizzy and dazed.</p><p>"It's ok baby, I'm here." Jac said as she kissed my lips and Serena took the bloods, also Serena gave me some morphine for the pain and I fell asleep, as Jac stayed with me and stroked my hair.</p><p>A few hours later, the results came back and Serena was shocked. She goes to her wife and shows her the results; "This can't be right Bern!" She says as Bernie looked up at her.</p><p>"What can't be right babe?" Bernie responds as Serena hands over the results, she looks through it and is shocked. "What the hell?"</p><p>Serena sat down on the sofa, "Exactly Bern. There is no evidence of a sexual assault and no sign of a sexual encounter with a man." Serena said as she tried to get her head round it.</p><p>"This can't be possible babe, there has to be a possible explanation." Bernie responded as she was struggling to accept the news, "We can always do another test and we are doing an ultrasound scan." Serena says as Bernie put her head in her hands.</p><p>When Danielle Wakes up, Serena and Bernie come to see her; "Erm, Danielle we have found the problem!" Serena says as Bernie looks down and Jac is stunned.</p><p>"What is it Serena?" I asked her as she looked at Bernie and they exchange the same confused look. Serena looked down as Bernie finished her sentence, "Your pregnant, Dani!" She says as I was gobsmacked and I struggled for breath.</p><p>"Wh....wh....what I...I...I... don't understand. What are you saying? I can't be pregnant, I haven't slept with a man nor have I been raped. I can't be baby, I can't be pregnant." I tried to comprehend what was happening.</p><p>Jac stayed with me, as Serena did the ultrasound scan and my head was swimming with concerns and uncertainty. Soon enough, three heart beats were heard and I turned my head to see a head and two small hands.</p><p>"Wh....wh....wh." I said to myself as I was still shocked, Jac was shocked just as me and so was Serena and Bernie.</p><p>"How far along is Danielle, Serena?" Jac asked her as Serena checks how far along I am, "Around sixteen to eighteen weeks Jac." Serena replies as I was staring at the screen and my mind drifted off to a conversation (with Helen) I had in San Francisco.</p><p>*The conversation between Danielle and Helen*</p><p>"I don't want to let you go Helen, I love you." I said as she looked at me.</p><p>"Don't worry babe, I won't be away from you for long." Helen replied as I was confused.</p><p>*Back to the present*</p><p>After the ultrasound scan was done, I felt my tummy and it was true I could feel a baby inside me. Jac took me home and stayed with me, I decided to go and have a bath.</p><p>I laid in the water, my tummy was still flat despite me being around sixteen to eighteen weeks pregnant.</p><p>I got out of the bath and got dried, as I laid on mine and Jac's bed, I had drifted off to sleep and I began dreaming about Helen; "What's happening to me?" I asked her as she looked at me.</p><p>"It's ok baby, she is fine and she will be ok I promise." Helen responded, I heard a Jac's voice calling to me and when I looked back Helen had gone.</p><p>I woke up as I felt a kick and Jac sat next to me, stroking my hair as I sat up. We went downstairs and it took for a while for both me and Jac to get our heads round it.</p><p>We decided to tell Emma about the baby and she was excited, as Jac gave Emma a bath, I was sat on the sofa when I came to the sudden realisation that I now knew what Helen had been telling me.</p><p>I clutched my tummy as the truth became real and I was both happy and shocked by it. I explained it to Jac and she put it down to the fact, that our baby was a miracle child and that we were destined to have a miracle child.</p><p>Nevertheless, we were both happy and we  couldn't wait to be mothers. About five months later (or so), I went into labour and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She weighed six pounds and six ounces, she was absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>When Jac had left to pick up Emma from school, I spoke to our baby girl; "We are gonna be together now Helen, you and me. Yeah, you will have your mama Jac and big sister Emma, but we will be together. I will be your mommy in this life and I will make sure that you are safe, loved and healthy." I said as she slept in my arms.</p><p>Just then Emma came in and saw her baby sister; "Can we call her Ree Ree please mama?" She asked me as I smiled at her. "Of course we can, Ree Ree Helen Wolfe." I said as Jac gave me a kiss and smiled at me.</p><p>A couple of days later, I was allowed home and we settled into motherhood nicely. Emma was the perfect big sister, she always doted on her baby sister and even helped to feed her.</p><p>Most times, she would just want to hold her baby sister in her arms and we just smiled with love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Poisoned With Raw Spectrox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Danielle Survive?</p><p>Read the next story 'A Family Affair' to see what happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months later:</p><p>For the past couple of days, I had been spending time with Ree Ree and she was a smiler: I had also noticed that I was getting a rash on my legs and arms, Jac said it was nothing and it could possible due to the fact that I had worn myself down. After all, Ree Ree was six months old and she was almost crawling, so I was kept on my toes. I went for a bath and put Ree Ree down for a nap. Then I climbed into the bath and relaxed, when I got out of the bath, the rash seemed more itchy and I began to get cramp in my legs.</p><p>I texted Jac, "Please come home babe, I have cramp in my legs xx." I sent the text as I began to get spasms in my arms. Just then, Jac came home and saw me, "I'm taking time off work and looking after you baby." She said as I didn't bother to argue, she took care of Ree Ree and Emma, all while looking after me.</p><p>A couple of weeks later, I woke up with paralysis of my thoracic spinal nerve, followed by the severe weakness and I began to have hallucinations, before eventually I reached thermal death point. I was so unresponsive that Jac called for an ambulance and they rushed me to hospital, Jac brought the girls with her and they waited for news on my condition.</p><p>As the doctors take bloods and do test, I was placed into a medical induced coma and placed into I.C.U.</p><p>Jac waited with Serena, who informed Jac that Bernie was displaying the same symptoms as Danielle, but Danielle was a lot more worser than Bernie.</p><p>Will Danielle and Bernie survive?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Actors:</p><p>Danielle Wolfe - Played by Billie Piper<br/>Jac Naylor (later Wolfe) - Played by Rosie Marcel<br/>Bernie Wolfe - Played by Jemma Redgrave<br/>Serena Wolfe/Helen Lynley - Played by Catherine Russell<br/>Tommy Lynley - Played by - Nathanial Parker<br/>David Kirk (in both flashbacks and real life) - Played by David Tennant</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>